Party Poopers
by Let The Tumbleweeds Blow
Summary: It's Halloween! The whole gang are invited to a party at Amy's house. Suddenly, the lights go out and two of the guests go down! Who and why? Hints of Sonamy, Taiream and Knuxouge. Characters may be OOC.


**I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.**

* * *

><p>Well. I've been looking forward to typing this story up. This is my Halloween special, mainly inspired by Shane Dawson's interactive video, 'Who's the Killer?' If you can guess some other references, leave a review, saying which part you recognize and where it came from.<p>

If you get it wrong, then you get nothing. If you get it right, you get an imaginary friend called Robert.

I know it's not Halloween, but it's close. I think Shane's 2011 Halloween video is up today, so you could consider this story a homage, but I consider it otherwise. Characters may be slightly OOC, so bear with me here. After all, it is categorized as a parody.

I've spent quite a while piecing this together, so enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Halloween.<p>

This year, it didn't go too well for Sonic, to say the least, and he loves Halloween.

It's been a week since Tails, Knuckles and he took everyone else to the hospital for their wounds to heal. They've been visiting them everyday and they're getting better, but sometimes, Sonic wonders.

He wonders, "What was Eggman thinking building those three?"

"Why do you wonder this?" you might be asking to yourself.

"Well," the blue hedgehog would say. "Let me tell you."

"Why would they wanna know?" Knuckles would ask.

"Shhh," Tails would tell him. "Let him start."

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

The day before Halloween, after Tails and I went through the daily morning routine, I checked our mailbox to find that we got invitations from Amy to a Halloween party. I came back inside to show tails and of course, being that he was only eight, he was excited. I, on the other hand, was more excited. Crap came out of my ass and I rocketed through the roof.

"You can fix that!" I shouted as I crashed to the ground.

"But it's your turn," my best friend complained.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is. I fixed the roof last time."

"Well, I won't believe you unless-"

"And I have the video to prove it," Tails interrupted me, handing me the camera.

"You keep track of what happens on the roof?" I asked him.

"You never know," the fox replied.

After checking out the footage, I sighed in defeat. It was actually my turn to fix the roof. Conveniently, dark clouds covered the sky and I felt drops of water fall on my quills.

"You better get started with the roof," Tails smiled. "While I work on my costume. The winner of the costume contest gets a Chaos Emerald."

"Why do I have to fix the roof while you get a head start?" I whined.

"That's how the cookie crumbles," the fox smirked. "The rules say that you have to make the costume on your own. Bye now."

And so, Tails began to make his costume while I worked my ass off on the roof. When i was done, i looked at the clock. It was 10 am and I rushed inside to make my costume. By the time it was lunch, Tails and I both finished and we took a look at the other's.

"Wow, that looks great!" we both said at the same time. "But mine is still better. No, mine is better! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

We still argued about it as we were eating our pie, even afterwards as we played video games. We still argued about it during each of our shower times and during dinner. We argued about which costume was better throughout the entire day.

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

The next day, on Halloween, the day of the contest, Sonic and I apologized for our argument yesterday and we became best friends again. We spent the morning and afternoon at Amy's house to just mingle with her and Cream, who showed off her costume to the pink hedgehog last night.

"Everyone else should be here in an hour," I told Cream, Amy and Sonic at 5 pm. "We should set up the food."

"Sonic and I will do that," Amy said. "You two just put on your costumes."

"I'm gonna win the contest," Sonic mouthed to me.

"I thought we were over that argument," I mouthed back.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Anyway, after we put on our costumes and, Cream and I just sat around and talked about how things were going. i didn't realize how quickly time flew by until the doorbell rang. Being the nice guy I am, I got the door for Amy. When I opened the door, the whole crew stood in front of me in their costumes.

I guess I should tell you what we were all dressed up as, huh? Well, here goes.

Espio, Charmy and Vector all wore orange gis with blue waistbands, though Charmy's looked the messiest and Espio's was clearly worked on the longest.

Silver dressed up as an elf boy with a sword and shield. That worked.

Blaze looked like an actual princess! It made sense.

Shadow was a zombie. Standard stuff, but not bad.

Rouge dressed up in a bunny costume. I kinda expected that.

Cream was a stereotypical ghost. Cute.

Amy was one of those Screamer Maze Game people, but no one saw 'the face' yet, except me, Cream and Sonic. She wore a stereotypical zombie mask over it.

Knuckles dressed up as Chaos! He considered it a tribute.

Sonic wore a red shirt, hat and blue overalls. I reminded myself of our time in Beijing in 2008 and Vancouver in 2010. We set our eyes on London in 2012.

I, Tails, dressed like... a nerd. You know, with the white shirt, the glasses, pens in the pocket.

But I had two certain cartridges in my pockets and when I showed them to everyone, they realized who I was supposed to be.

Anyway, Amy told everyone that she would announce the winner of the contest at the end of the party. She said to me earlier that it was build the suspense. That made sense.

So, we all decided to pig out and eat all the food. Afterwards, we just sat in the living room. There was nothing good on TV and we wanted to do something other than play video games throughout the party. Charmy and Vector were the only ones still playing. While everyone else was just chatting, I turned around to see Shadow peer over Charmy's shoulder.

"Making sure I don't think your breath stinks when you bite me, huh?" Charmy snarled.

"No, you idiot," the hedgehog countered. "I was just getting the DVD I brought with me."

"What's with the three guns?" Knuckles asked.

"You never when you might get attacked," Shadow said.

"But why three?"

"I just told you. You never know."

"Why did you bring bottles of vodka as well?" Rouge asked.

"I wanted to play a drinking game," Shadow smirked. "Every minute you don't laugh at the movie, you take a shot."

"That's the whole movie," Silver sighed, looking at the cover of the DVD case. "This is the Fred movie."

"I know," the black hedgehog chuckled. "I just wanna see everyone get wasted and act like dumbasses."

"There's no need to swear," Cream told him.

"What! 'Dumbass' isn't even a-"

Suddenly, the whole room became pitch black. We all heard a scream and then, the lights went back on.

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles' POV<strong>

What we saw next wasn't a pretty sight. Silver the elf and Blaze the royal snob were on the floor, with blood on their chests. We all screamed at the sight of the condition they were in.

"Quick!" Rouge called out. "Call GUN!"

We all took out our phones and dialed the number, but there was no response for any of us.

"There's no signal!" we all yelled.

I turned to the door and told everyone that we needed to get out, but the door wouldn't budge. It was locked. not wanting to pay for breaking Amy's door, I looked around the room for a lockpick. What I found instead was a brown piece of paper. When i picked it up, i saw something written on it.

"This is just the beginning," I read out loud.

"Whatcha got there?" Sonic asked before I gave the paper. "The killer is in this room," he read out. "Can you guess who it is?"

"Wait. If the killer's in here," Tails began.

"Then the killer is," Espio continued.

"One of us," I finished.

"Hmph. Check out the big brain on Knuckles."

"Shut up Shadow! This is no time to joke around."

"Says you."

Then, the room went black again for a few seconds. When the light came back, it was Shadow who was on the floor.

"He deserved it," I said. "I mean, at a time like this, he called me stupid."

Once again, the room turned black, then back to normal. This time, Rouge fell.

"That's it," Charmy wondered out loud. then, he pointed at me. "It's you! You're the killer! Whenever you speak, someone goes down! You shut up!"

"What! I would never kill my friends!" I yelled back. Then, I looked down at Rouge. "Especially the one I lo - I mean, even the bat."

The same thing happened again, but Cream was on the ground. Tails tried to wake her up, but it was no good.

"It is you!" Charmy yelled at me. "Why didn't you shut up!"

"Because it wasn't me!" I roared.

"Red Head's right," Vector agreed. "It's pretty stupid to make such assumptions."

"Says you."

"What did you say Charmy!" You little piece of sh-"

Blah blah blah, you know what happened. This time, Espio, Charmy and Vector were on the floor.

"Guys, th-th-th-this is s-s-starting to f-freak me out," Tails stuttered.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll be okay," the rest of us reassured him.

"But Sonic, it's just you, m-me, Knuckles and A-Amy," he whimpered to the hedgehog.

"We'll get to the bottom of this," Sonic said. "Though Charmy was right. Someone drops whenever Knuckles talks, but that's impossible."

"There'd have to be some kind of force watching over us," Tails laughed.

"Then it's the gods!" I blurted out.

Just then, a shadow of someone that looked like me appeared! As soon as the green eyes flashed, I knew that i wasn't dreaming when i saw Metal Knuckles.

"Scratch that!" I called out before pointing to the robot. "It was him!"

Tails, Amy and Sonic turned to see the robot and screamed. Then, we all made a run for it and took cover behind the couch.

"Wait. Who is that?" Amy asked Sonic.

"That's Metal Knuckles," he answered.

"Who?"

"Metal Knuckles," I repeated. "Sonic. Tails. We all remember that faker, don't we?"

"Of course," Tails replied. "Eggman built him to beat us in the World Grand Prix four years ago."

Suddenly, I noticed green lights above the couch. the others turned around to see what I was looking at, then screamed incredibly girly screams, even for Amy's standards. The four of us knew that nowhere was safe. We were forced into a corner.

"Now I remember Metal Knuckles," Amy said. "But why is he back?"

There was silence for a few seconds until I broke it by saying, "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

"Boo."

I noticed an unfortunately familiar red glow on my shoulder. As i turned around slowly, I was hoping I was wrong in guessing what it was, but of course, it was him.

Tails Doll, in his ugly cloth body.

"Are you four surprised to see me?" Tails Doll asked in that eerie voice.

"W-w-what are you two doing h-here?" my best friend stuttered.

"Can't you figure it out?" Metal Knuckles responded. "Well, here's a clue. What do you have that we don't?"

"Fur?" Tails asked.

"Flat stomachs?" Knuckles added.

"Your own teeth?" Amy asked.

"Super buff calf muscles?" I finished.

"Okay! Okay! We haven't been assigned a mission in a long time!" TD and MK sighed. "But there's something else we want."

"What?" Knuckles growled.

"Your lives," my best friend's clone answered. "O how I wish be known as cute."

"And how I wish to be known as a badass," MK continued.

"What about me?" I whined.

"Not to fear, blue hedgehog," I heard another robotic voice say. "Someone in this room envies you more than my comrades envy your friends."

I turned to Amy.

"Wrong!" the voice called out. "She is nothing but a hindrance to your already pathetic team."

And just like that *snaps finger*, another robot appeared, though with a hoodie and cape over him. Then, Amy screamed and she fell to the ground. I immediately rushed to her side to find the blood on her chest. Well, she was about a few feet away, so I got there pretty quickly.

"You monster," I growled.

"And now, for the grand finale," the hooded robot announced.

Reaching for his cape, he flung it away before taking off his hoodie. What I saw... actually didn't surprise me much. The blue body and the red eyes gave it away from the start.

"Long time no see, my loathsome copy."

"Metal Sonic. I thought you would be here."

"Really? Well, that wasn't the response I expected, b-but let's carry on."

"Your yellow belly and red feet gave it away," I groaned.

"Shut up!" my clone ordered. "Anyway, this is a genius plan. You three die and it'll be on the news. Your fans will grieve over it and will give the title of 'Team Heroes' to me and my comrades. Then, the whole world will know the name of Dr Ivo Eggman Robotnik!"

"I can't imagine how popular we'll be," Tails Doll continued. "The only ones more important than the geeky scientists that find cures and solutions are us. Cream Doll will even go out with me! Hehe..."

"You won't get away with this," Knuckles snapped. "Our fans are smart."

"Oh really?" his clone cackled. "One of your 'greatest adventures' involved a dumb purple cat, the useless girl and an early model robot."

"Sonic, just face it," Metal Sonic told me. "The three of us have all the abilities you have. Speed. Intelligence. Strength. Flight. Curling into a ball. Treasure hunting. We have it all. And more!"

"Remakes were always better than the original in the first place," Tails Doll added.

"You can't stop us!" Metal Knuckles finished. "What do you have that we don't?"

Tails, Knuckles and I reached out for Shadow's guns and pointed them below our clones' heads.

"There is one thing," Tails smirked.

"We have girlfriends!" I declared.

"And flat stomachs!" Knuckles added.

The triggers were pulled. Streaks shot across the middle of the three fakers' bodies and those sections of the bodies were gone. They were in half! After a few seconds of waiting, Tails Doll, Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic fell to the ground and blew up.

The explosions were surprisingly small, but damn, were they loud! They were loud enough to wake our friends from the dead! Well, we were told they they weren't dead, but they were in pain. Struggling, they changed into their normal clothes (if any) and it was up to me, Tails and Knuckles to take everyone to the hospital.

"Halloween sucked this year," Amy moaned weakly to me as I placed her on a hospital bed.

"Don't worry about it," I reassured her after pecking her cheek lightly. "I'm sure next year will go better."

* * *

><p>If you've had bad Halloween experiences or just want me to hear your opinion on this story, then leave a review sharing either one (or both if you want!). Also, who do you think would've won the contest?<p>

Just in case you're wondering, no one (except Sonic, Cream and Tails) ever got to see Amy's Screamer face.

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


End file.
